


Hide and Seek

by Whiteflower



Series: Stupid Games [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteflower/pseuds/Whiteflower
Summary: Happy moments such as this could only go so far. Jaehyun doesn't mistake it when he hears Doyoung afraid of being in relationships. He knows that he's partly to blame, so he takes his place to apologize, "I'm sorry for leaving like that, Doyoungie.""Please tell me why," Doyoung pleads, "you never said goodbye to me directly." The joy fades from Doyoung's face as it is being replaced by sullen sobriety. His sharp gaze is focused on Jaehyun, cold and emotionless, painful to endure. It's about time Jaehyun confesses the decision he regrets the most.🐰🍑Alternatively, Jaehyun and Doyoung play a game of hide and seek, concealing their feelings and finding the way to each other's hearts.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Stupid Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Hide and Seek

Jaehyun wiggles across the couch, moving closer to his friend. He gets a curious look to which he replies with a peachy dimpled smile. He whispers, "Hey, Doie, let's play a game."

The two children have spent the day together, enjoying every moment with each other. Doyoung tries to tease Jaehyun by refusing his invitation. He looks away, crosses his arms together, and says, "No, I don't want to."

Disappointed, Jaehyun tilts his head down. He sticks his bottom lip and stares as his friend. This cutesy gesture catches Doyoung's attention, making him slowly regret his earlier refusal. Seeing this reaction, Jaehyun asks his friend again. "Please?"

Doyoung was too weak to decline his friend the second time. Who would be able to after that adorable face? It was enough of a stimulus to make Doyoung pinch the younger's cheek and give in. "Fine, Jae. What do you want to play?"

The peachy smile comes back wider than before, dimples appearing deeper. "Hide and seek!" Jaehyun exclaims, raising his little hands in the air. "I hide then you seek."

This unfair proposal is received with a frown. Doyoung glares his suspicion at Jaehyun, thinking that the menace planned this all along and that he was foolish to agree. "I might as well let him go all the way," he tells himself.

Doyoung stands up from his seat and approaches the nearest wall. He sees his friend jump as well and move away from him. He turns around as he reaches the wall. "I make the rules," he informs his friend. "I count to ten, then I start searching. If I don't find you after ten minutes, you should come back. Is that okay?"

Jaehyun only nods in agreement. Doyoung faces the wall and covers his eyes with his arms. Now that his friend can't see anything, Jaehyun hides near the bedside table, not himself, but a little piece of parchment. He hears Doyoung count, "One."

🐰🍑

The streets of Seoul are busier midday than it is earlier. This makes it a little harder for Jaehyun to find the building — and the person — that he is looking for. He passes by hundreds of strange faces. It would be a commonplace scene if not for him wishing that one of those faces would be his friend's. He conceals his breath under his scarf and his hands in his pockets, getting bare minimum of warmth and wanting for more. He hopes to find the café soon before his ears crimson.

It was named "A Cup of Coffee", exactly what Jaehyun has been craving for, and it should be right around the corner if his digital map does not mislead him as it does so usually. True enough, he discovers the cozy place with only a few customers inside. He opens the glass door and the chimes sound a playful melody to his entrance. A pink-haired teenager greets him welcome and directs him to one of the empty seats.

The café was peaceful, its ambiance relaxing. The walls are painted demure, modest in its appearance. Books are present and arranged neatly in tall shelves. A few potted plants can be spotted spread evenly across the room. He also sees two plushies, a polar bear and a penguin, resting on the preoccupied couches. A calming melody plays in the background, familiar to his ear even without the lyrics. At the back of his mind, he recognizes it as though he's encountered it many times before. Perhaps, he's been visiting coffee places too often. He sits on a brown couch beside a glass panel. From there, he can view the guests inside, reposed in their own comfortable silence, and the passersby outside, absorbed in their individual pursuits. He realizes its contrast, and that he is among them who hide, in contrast to those who seek. It does not take much of his idle contemplation before the teenager, whom he recognizes now as one of the waiters, greets him once again.

"Good day, Sir." The waiter hands him the menu and politely asks for his order. "May I know what you'd like to have for today?"

"What do you recommend?" he asks back, not being able to decide with his numerous choices. He's more of a milk person, if his being honest, but it does not mean he doesn't like coffee.

"Hmm, you should try our Mocha Latte. It's our barista's best!" the waiter tells him with a wink. His charisma merits the presence of Jaehyun's dimples which appeared anon. "We can also design it free if you want."

Jaehyun accepts the waiter's suggestion with a smile. His mood has been partially lifted since being out on the streets, charmed by whatever's in this café that he cannot pinpoint. "Add two slides of your best cake and that'll be all. Thank you," he pauses, eyeing for the nametag, "Nana."

"It's my pleasure. It'll be given to you shortly." Nana smiled back at him before proceeding to the counter to relay his order.

🐰🍑

The moment they arrive at their old house, Jaehyun heads straight to his old room, not forgetting however to say hello to his grandparents whom he hasn't seen for a long time. It's been almost a decade since he and his family left Seoul for America. They had to move there for about four years because of his mother's job. The other half of the time was spent in Incheon where he also finished the rest of his education before college.

Young Jaehyun wouldn't have thought his room small, especially with the twin-size bed he used to sleep in. Now that he sees the space years after, it definitely grew on him as he grew up in it. On his own bedside table, he notices the last thing he left in his room. It was a thin notebook with the first page torn, the second one dented by the pressure of the pencil used writing on the page before it. He caresses the page with his fingers, remembering the words he had written and why it brought him so much pain. It's a letter that he does not have anymore, nor does he know if it was received by its intended recipient. To him, it was more than words that overlapped that piece of paper.

He flips over a few pages, seeing his silly doodles of fruits and small animals. Clipped in the middle was a picture taken during his childhood days in the same room he's in. It's a picture of him in a plain white t-shirt and a jumpsuit, sitting on a small stool. Beside him is another child whose chubby face is partly covered by the bucket hat he's wearing. The colors have faded to only the blue and yellow hues but it's still recognizable as it is. It is one of the only childhood memories retained in his mind throughout the years and he could recall it as vivid as day. It's his nostalgia printed on glossy paper. He flips it to the sight of two different penmanships, both with shaky lines and ink smudges. The first one is his and it reads "DoIe"; the second one is Doyoung's which reads "JaE". It induces tears to form in his eyes, him wiping them before they touch his puffy cheeks. He closes the notebook and puts it back to where it once were. If he must ever leave far again, he vows to keep it with him.

He settles down by rearranging a few things: refolding his old child clothes and hanging his new ones, placing some new books on the shelves, and storing most of the effects of his youth. He transfers the peach plushie he's been carrying to a smaller bag where he also shoves the old notebook. Seeing that his room is tidied up, decent for his own taste, he prepares himself to be out of doors and visit someone he hasn't seen in a long time.

🐰🍑

He slips in a black shirt paired with dark-colored jeans and sneakers. He moves out swiftly without a notice from his relatives. His intended travel is neither far nor long. His childhood friend used to live across the street, a distance he and his mom would stroll frequently together. It takes him no more than five minutes to reach his destination. He sees no one by the balcony so he acts on the initiative of ringing the doorbell. He presses it slowly, shaking the nervousness in his hands after.

Shortly after the ding, Jaehyun is met with the presence of an old woman, somewhere in her fifties. She stares at Jaehyun, trying to figure out his purpose of coming. To his surprise, Jaehyun finds the woman unfamiliar. The interior visible from the door is also unrecognizable to him. He diverts back his attention to the person before him who questions, "What brings you here, Sir?"

Jaehyun stutters in his reply, not knowing what answer to give. "I'm here for Doyoung-hyung. He's one of my friends. Is he inside?"

The woman's hearing was fallible, missing a few syllables in the lad's introduction. "Ahh, you mean Young-ah? Let me call him for you." She enters the house and moves towards a room, shouting "Young-ah! Your friend is here. Come see him."

A new figure appears. It was a young man about Jaehyun's age, with a body built almost close to his. He couldn't believe Doyoung had grown to such fine proportions. The man looks first to his mother then to their visitor. Jaehyun tries to memorize his face and relate it to the one from his childhood. He definitely sees the similarities but if puberty had done its job, it sure did a good one. He waits for the other to approach him as he stands still on the doorway.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" was the first thing said. In Jaehyun's mind, Doyoung simply can't discern who he is. Surely, his childhood friend must remember when he hears his name. Doubts start to enter Jaehyun's mind with each second passing.

"Doyoung, it's me. Jaehyun," he says with a smile on his face, ensuring that his dimples are showing to its fullest. He hears a sudden laugh when he opens his eyes and another adorable expression greets him back. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, uh, how do I say this—" The other man comes to a pause. He tries to maintain his composure before he starts speaking up again. "I don't know who Doyoung is."

Confusion hits Jaehyun and his face becomes red all over. Not only does he blush, his ears also reddens out of embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry."

"No, no, don't be. Eomma must have misheard you. My name's Park Jinyoung, by the way. Maybe that's why she thought I was your 'Doyoung'. Don't worry about it." Jinyoung gives Jaehyun a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Sorry for the bother. Is it okay if I ask a question?" If now is not the time for Jaehyun to satisfy his curiosity, then he has no idea when the next will be. He might as well go all the way.

"You're already asking one, bro." Both of them laugh, recognizing the lighter feel in the air.

Jaehyun continues his interrogation. "You said you're Park Jinyoung. Do you know when the Kims moved out of this house?"

Jinyoung shook his head in negation. "Nope. My parents handled that years ago, want me to ask them?" Jinyoung was halfway through turning when Jaehyun interjects.

"No need. Thanks, Jinyoung. I'll head out now."

Jinyoung had answers, though he's unsure of Jaehyun's questions. He watches him wave a goodbye, not bothering to prevent him in his tracks. He might not know when the Kims moved out, but he knows both Kim Doyoung and Jung Jaehyun a little too well. It's a small world, and it has given him an interesting acquaintance.

🐰🍑

"Eomma, let's go now." Jaehyun rushes to his mother, grasping her arms. Mrs. Jung pats her child's head and smiles at him.

"Are you done playing with Doyoungie? Did you say goodbye already?" Jaehyun doesn't want to lie to his mother too, not after lying to Doyoung, but he still does, answering both questions with a "Yes, Eomma."

Mrs. Jung stands up and thanks Mrs. Kim for having them one last time before their departure. "Thank you, Mrs. Kim. I hope we see each other again soon."

Mrs. Kim returns the gratitude and tells Jaehyun, "Take care, okay? Doyoung will miss you." Jaehyun felt more sorry for leaving because of that. If he could choose to stay, he'd never leave Doyoung's side.

Jaehyun and his mother walk out of the house hand-on-hand. He steals a glance at Gongmyung, Doyoung's older brother. Gongmyung mouths "It's fine," then bids Jaehyun farewell.

It doesn't take long for the tears to run down Jaehyun's face. His mom consoles him by rubbing circles against his back. "Don't be sad now, Jae. You're going to see Doyoung again in the future. If you're sad, then Eomma is sad too."

Jaehyun couldn't contain his cry, still overwhelmed by the rush of his emotions. He asks his mom a question, pausing in-between sobs, "Do you think he won't forget me, Eomma? Do you think we will still be friends?"

The mother hugs his child, not knowing what to do to suppress the negative thoughts on his mind. "I'm sure, Jae. Doyoung will remember you and you'll still be friends." She holds herself back from crying. She doesn't want to add more to the melancholy in the air. Not letting go of the hug, she tells her son, "I'm sorry Eomma had to work abroad. I promise to make it up to you."

Jaehyun breaks the hug and gives his peachiest smile. "Don't worry, Eomma. Jae understands." He leaves a peck on his mother's cheek and drags her hand to continue walking. Mrs. Jung couldn't be more thankful for her son, but it does not erase the fact that she brought him some sadness.

🐰🍑

There are only a few places Jaehyun could revisit: their house, Doyoung's, their elementary school, and their favorite park. Mentally crossing out the first two places on his list, he decides to go to their elementary school. It's almost winter break so most of the students must be preparing for their exams. He rests himself in one of the benches, taking out the notebook to check if there is more for him to see.

Sadly, there was none. Jaehyun sees the same doodles he saw yesterday sprawled all over the pages and though he appreciated them, he judges them lackluster. He perks his attention to his smartphone, exchanging it with the notebook in hand. He unlocks it and scrolls through his online feed. His friends have been more active lately, thanks to their abundance of vacant time. Jaehyun is thankful for that as well even if it isn't as productive as he thought it would be. He underestimated the task of searching for his childhood friend — in one of the most populated cities of Korea at that.

A sudden idea appears in his mind. He opens up the search bar and types his friend's name. It's not that he's never thought of it before, but he was too afraid to try. That fear, however, does not exist in his present state, desperate to get clues on where his friend lives or at least someplace he can meet him. He has clicked five or more accounts before he finds Doyoung's. He ascertains it was his when he sees in the bio written "bunny doie", the nickname he, "peachy jae", gave his friend. Funny, he thinks, that the Doyoung he found is truly different from the one he met at their old house yesterday.

He passes by a few of his random thoughts and playful rants, hearing the voice in his mind as he reads them though he doubts that his friend still sounds the same. He transfers to the Media tab and there he sees pictures of Doyoung, mostly selfies and pictures of him. "This is Doyoung," he says to himself, "I'm sure of it." He focuses on the puffy cheeks and the gummy smile, very characteristic of the childhood friend he enjoyed playing it. He swipes up to see more and he clicks on one where Doyoung is with another guy. The one he's with certainly looked younger, certainly handsome, and with eyes forming crescents with his smile. Some details snatch Jaehyun's interest, particularly the name of the café where the picture was taken. It was clear from the chalkboard in the background: "A Cup of Coffee".

Before Jaehyun could overthink the picture, he hears the school bell ring. Waves of little children come rushing outdoors, either to go to their parents or play with their friends, celebrating the liberty from their classes ending. Jaehyun remembers how he enjoyed his elementary life. He never left school immediately, for he would drag his friend and invite him to the playground. Doyoung would always agree until they became inseparable, being each other's frequent playmate. Their mothers had also absorbed this effect as they would often chat while waiting for their children to finish their follies.

Not much has changed to the school playground and it hasn't expanded one bit. The old metal slide that would heat up on sunny days is there, the swing with almost rust-colored chains still moves, and the see-saws keep their fair share of riders. What could be appreciated most is the vibrant atmosphere, filled with the children's blissful laughter, and the endearing nostalgia that comes with its air. Jaehyun could recall his own experience easily.

🐰🍑

"Hey, Doyoungie. Let's go to the swing. I'll sit then you push me!" He doesn't let his friend agree before he pulls him near the swing. Upon reaching it, his friend frees himself from Jaehyun's grasp and starts complaining.

"Why do you always pull me, Jaehyunie? Also, why do I do the boring part and you the fun part? You're unfair." Jaehyun is quick to feel guilty and bows his head in disappointment to himself. He says a quiet "I'm sorry", pouts, and looks the other direction. It's what he would always do during moments like this.

His friend, nonetheless, is just as soft-hearted as he is. Doyoung places his hands on Jaehyun's shoulders and looks at him intently. "It's fine, Jaehyunie. I didn't mean to say it that way."

Jaehyun raises his head a little to have a view of the older. "But I was rude to you, Doyoungie. I'm sorry."

Jaehyun lowers his head again but Doyoung transfers his hand from Jaehyun's shoulders to his cheeks, racing his face to have a full sight of it. "You're already forgiven, peachy. We can take turns in sitting and pushing, okay? Now, do you want to go first or not?"

The reassurance was enough for Jaehyun to feel bright again. He hurries himself to the seat and holds on tight to the chains. Meanwhile, Doyoung is preparing to push him from the back. He does so carefully, building up strength with every push, not wanting his friend to fall. After his strongest push, he stands on the side, waiting for the swing to come to a halt while cheering for his friend who is obviously having a lot of fun. Jaehyun vacates the seat for Doyoung to occupy and he does what the latter did earlier. He, too, is happy seeing the smile on his friend.

"Doyoungie?" Jaehyun stares at his friend who is dusting himself after being on the swing.

"Yes, Jaehyunie?"

He lets his friend see his smile before saying, "Let's have more fun times like this, okay?"

His friend smiles back and nods in agreement.

🐰🍑

"Eomma, have you seen Jaehyunie?" Doyoung has been looking around the house for his friend but still does not see him. He initially thought Jaehyun would simply hide himself behind their brown couch or beside one of their potted plants where he could fit his tiny shape. He does not see him in any of those places. He already flipped the pillows and his bedsheet, checked the spaces near the shelves, even asked his three animal plushies if they saw him but all to no avail. Since Jaehyun is nowhere to be found, Doyoung resorts to asking his mom.

Mrs. Kim only answers him with a confused expression, wondering why her son is looking for his friend who has departed some minutes ago. She asks, "Why? Didn't he tell you?"

"Why would he?" Doyoung is more uninformed than confused. Of course Jaehyun wouldn't tell where he's going if they're playing a game where the goal is to find the other player. That's literally the point of it. Doyoung backs away saying, "Nevermind. I'm going to continue looking for him. I know he'll come back."

Realizing her son's clueless state makes Doyoung's mom fall into worry. Jaehyun clearly told them a while ago that he already gave his final goodbyes to Doyoung. It didn't occur to her that the child might be lying. She calls her child back to confirm, "Doyoungie, did Jae—"

She gets interrupted, in both her speech and thought, by a sudden tug from her older son, Gongmyung. She glares at him only to get "shhh"-ed by the child, pointer finger pressed on his mouth. "He doesn't know it yet," he whispers slowly.

"I thought Jaehyun told him. As far as I know, he never lied to Doyoung." She attempts to get more knowledge on what is going on. Her motherly instincts insinuate that his son is keeping a secret. "Tell me, Gongmyung. Are you and Jaehyun hiding something?"

"No! I mean, yes, in a way. Doyoung just hasn't found it yet." Gongmyung refuses to reveal more but his mother had persistence far greater than his perseverance. "Jaehyun didn't want to tell Doyoung directly so he left a letter in his room."

Neither Gongmyung nor his mom can imagine what Doyoung's reaction will be the moment he finds out. Both could only hope that it does not leave him devastated, or at least not for long.

🐰🍑

Jaehyun patiently waits for his mocha latte, letting his thoughts wander off to the curiosities inside the café. There exists with the oak-colored couch he seats himself in an unusual familiarity. It's brushed in the fleece of the little toy animals. He does not see it directly but he feels it within him. He guesses that it must be because he's back where his heart resides. Seoul always had a home for him and the remainder of his youth that has lingered in it. In this room, that feeling intensifies, especially because he sees articles of his childhood. They're almost identical, if not the exact same, to the ones that appear before him.

He breaks this fantasm when he turns to where the cashier is. There, he notices yet another recognizable presence. He stares at the person standing behind the counter and watches as he interacts with the new customers, eyes crinkling whenever he gives a smile. This hint of a good-looking face helps Jaehyun remember his identity. He does not know him, no, but he's the guy Doyoung was with in the café pictures that he saw. From a distance, he tries to read the nametag, barely figuring out the letters: "Nono". He thinks it cute because it matched with the waiter who entertained him a while ago.

A bell rings to signal a finished order. Nono calls Nana to serve but the latter was still busy picking up additional orders. "In a minute, Nono."

Nana is still assisting tables when the bell rings once again. This time, the cashier requests someone from inside the mini-kitchen to serve the orders instead. A black-haired guy, almost Jaehyun's height, comes out. Jaehyun finds himself in a series of coincidences when he sees the most unexpected one of them all. It's Doyoung, the childhood friend he's been searching for — and he's sure it's him this time. Doyoung grabs the tray with three slices of cake on it and two cups of coffee.

Jaehyun keeps his gaze on him now, never letting him out of his sight. Who knew that he'd meet his childhood friend, after almost a decade of separation, in a humble café in the corner of Downtown Seoul. Doyoung doesn't pay any notice of him, only setting down a piece of cake and a cup of coffee on a table. As if by practice, he also smiles at the customers after serving, allowing Jaehyun to see the gummy smile he missed so much.

Embarrassment overcomes him when he realizes that Doyoung is on his way to his table. A blush blooms in his face, its rosy color reaching up to the tips of his ears. It's different, comparing the picture yesterday to the actual person walking up to him today. He tries his best not to be too dramatic about it. Besides, Doyoung might not even recognize him before he introduces himself.

Jaehyun pretends to look away by the time Doyoung is ten or so steps apart from him, not like it's difficult for Doyoung to regain his attention again anyway. He gets approached with a soft "Excuse me, Sir," which he responds to with a sweet simper. Doyoung calmly places his order on the table after. He asks, "I think that's everything. Is there something else you'd like to have?"

Impulsively, Jaehyun replies. "You."

Doyoung's eyes widen and he lets out a nervous laugh, panicking inside his mind. He didn't expect to get hit on so suddenly. However, a customer is a customer so he collects his composure back carefully. "I think I misheard you. What is it again?"

The result of his previous action makes Jaehyun realize his mistake. It is not within his intention to surprise Doyoung, or to flirt with him immediately. He apologizes, "I'm sorry. I was thinking out loud. Is it okay if we talk later?"

This is a tad too fast for Doyoung. The unexpected sequence of events has thrown him off and he is certainly unprepared. Doyoung would have been able to whip a witty remark in a casual conversation but not while he's on work. He doubts he could even give a proper answer. "Sure?"

"Thanks, Doie." Jaehyun slips up again, feigning it with a smile as he holds himself back from feeling fully ashamed. He hopes Doyoung does not assume him to be a creep with all that he's done. Truly suspicious behavior, he evaluates himself.

With a straight face, Doyoung asks back. "How did you know that name?" Jaehyun takes a look at him and notes his lack of name tag, missing his only possible chance of alibi. He wouldn't have slipped so easily anyway since he called him not by his given name, but by his childhood nickname. Now, Doyoung is nothing but intrigued.

"Might as well go all the way, right?" Jaehyun confides himself. He speaks in a quieter tone, head tilted slightly down, "Do you not remember me?"

"Jae? Please tell me it's you or I wouldn't know how to react." Doyoung worries that he's been spending too much time conversing, that orders might be piling up, and that a hundred of different emotions are coming for him. He hopes it ends before he's uncomfortable.

"Yes. It's me, bunny." Jaehyun is relieved that the older still knows who he is. To aid his friend's recollection, he gives his peachiest smile, dimples sinking deep on his cheeks. Doyoung, on the other hand, could only be eased so much. He is comforted by the fact that he's actually talking to his childhood friend after a very long time, an experience he could only describe to be cathartic. Nevertheless, the fantastic scene does not overlook the reality of his workplace. He's in the café at almost rush hour to help Nono and Nana as much as he could. He could not value which deserves his time more.

Doyoung chooses to resolve this emotional constipation by setting his mindset to doing the job in hand first. He temporarily puts down the tray and holds Jaehyun's hands tightly. Jaehyun holds it back as Doyoung tells him, "I'm so so happy you're back, I really am, but the rush hour is near and I really need to help Jeno right now. I hope you understand. Wait here, we'll talk when I'm done. Okay, peachy?"

Jaehyun does not completely comprehend the clutter-brain speech Doyoung gave him, but the last part excited the young child in him. He loved hearing the playful nickname that hasn't reached his ears in such a long time. He is willing to wait, like he's done for the past decade, for Doyoung to call him with it again and again. Doyoung rushes back to the mini-kitchen, bows to Jeno asking for forgiveness, then disappears again from Jaehyun's vision.

If one thing, the thought of Jeno and Doyoung being together does not escape his mind. Judging by Doyoung's statements and the fact that he does not wear the same uniform, he must not be an employee here. Like he said, he's here to help Jeno. It does not bother Jaehyun one bit, for he also wishes for his childhood friend's happiness. Deep in his fickle heart, he also wishes that he's the one providing that instead.

🐰🍑

When they get a break from the surge of caffeine aficionados, Doyoung takes the opportunity to talk to Nana, who had just finished taking orders, about his unexpected reunion. He taps the younger's shoulder whispering, "Jaemin, I need some help."

"Oh? Is the coffee machine not working again, hyung?" Jaemin jokes, though he considers it a possibility. He moves to the machine to inspect it.

Doyoung ensures to also look back at the coffee machine, working totally fine. He shakes his head and then clarifies, "Not that, Nana. Jaehyun is here."

"Who's Jaehyun?" Nana asks, not hearing the name before. Doyoung forgets that he never mentioned Jaehyun's real name, only referring to him as "Peachy" in his stories. He lets out a sigh.

"I meant Peachy. Peachy is here." Nana's eyes light up. His interest has been greatly intensified, wanting to know who this Peachy is for the longest time and why his hyung wouldn't shut up about him.

Nana grabs Doyoung by the wrist towards the mini-kitchen's exit. "Tell me where he is then I'll go to him," he requests enthusiastically. He is about to take a step further when Doyoung frees himself, causing him to stop.

"Nana, please don't. That's my problem, I don't know what to do. Please please help me." Jaemin is surprised to see his hyung holding onto his hand tightly while almost begging on his knees. He could only try to understand how much pressure Doyoung must be feeling right now.

"Point him to me first then we'll talk." Jaemin grins. Not having another choice, Doyoung helplessly points his finger at the table near the glass panels. The other looks at Jaehyun and his jaw drops, finally getting why his hyung won't forget him so easily. He comments, "I see why you like him so much, hyung. I think I'll like him too."

"Just kidding," Nana adds. "I already have Jeno."

Doyoung does not react to Nana but instead proceeds to asking what he should do. "Should I talk to him now? But I'm too nervous for that. What if he's only here for coffee? Do you think he remembers me?"

Jaemin stops the barrage of questions by putting his finger against his hyung's lips. "Shh now, hyung. You're worrying too much. Did he tell you anything?"

"He asked if we could talk later, that's all." Doyoung answers. "And oh, he called me Doie."

Jaemin squeals, imagining how cute the interaction must have been, at least as it is in his mind. "Then that's the answer, hyung. He clearly remembers you and wants you two to have a conversation. Isn't that good?"

Doyoung takes his time to think about it. True enough, there is not really a downfall in talking to Jaehyun except for one. What Doyoung fears the most is that it'll release his repressed memories of childhood pain. He doesn't want thoughts of him crying in his bed every night because of a person who left him alone. He's done, with the choler and melancholy of the past; it's a time he doesn't want to go back to, physically and emotionally. He has built up his own strength and made new friends. Doyoung wouldn't crumble so easily. Besides, there are explanations he needs to hear, long-due explanations. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

Jaemin asks him one final question before he leaves, "Do you trust him, Doyoung-hyung?"

With confidence in himself and his childhood friend, he answers, "With all my heart."

🐰🍑

"He's coming back, Doyoung. Don't worry, he'll come back because it's been ten minutes." Doyoung convinces himself that Jaehyun will follow his rule on their little game of hide and seek. He never took this long in finding Jaehyun before and he's sure to have searched all rooms in their house already.

Minutes later, Doyoung's eyes are already tearing up as he goes back to his room. There's not a single sight of Jaehyun anywhere and he believes that he's been left already. He attempts to pull his tears back, saying, "He'll come back tomorrow anyway. We'll just play a different game," he bumps his small fist with his other hand. "I'll show him then."

Upon reaching his room, he slumps himself in his bed and wraps himself with a blanket. All he wants to be right now is a hopeless burrito. He stares at the ceiling with empty thoughts other than Jaehyun. This kind of obtuse yearning urges him to take what reminds him of Jaehyun the most.

Doyoung turns to his side and sees the bunny plushie Jaehyun gave him. It's sitting peacefully on top of his bedside table like it has always been, if not for the folded paper in between it's round hands. Doyoung doesn't know what it is or why it's there so he unrolls himself from his cotton wrapper and grabs it. He unfolds it and starts reading.

" _My dear Doie,_ "

🐰🍑

Rays of the afternoon sun caress Jaehyun's cheeks, applying upon him a golden feature that only accentuates his features. He's been waiting hours for Doyoung and what remains of his coffee has now gone cold. A presence ascends from the non-illuminated part of the room, slowly walking in his direction. Jaehyun glances at it and sees Doyoung, smiling in the shiest manner he's seen. He hears him say, "I guess I found you."

From Jaehyun's perspective, it was that dramatic, the moment he lived a lifetime waiting or something along those lines. He stands up to receive the other. Doyoung does not hesitate to wrap his arms around Jaehyun, hugging him as tight as he could, and Jaehyun gives it back in a soft embrace, resting his hands on his friend's back. He sinks his head on Doyoung's shoulders as Doyoung buries his on Jaehyun's chest, letting out audible sobs anon. He is comforted by the smooth circles drawn out by Jaehyun's palms on his back. Doyoung speaks a muffled "I missed you," to which Jaehyun replies with "Don't worry, I'm here now. I missed you too."

The scene lasts for a moment, but feeling like an incredibly long time for them. They can't avoid a glance or two from being stolen by the other customers inside the café. The mere image of them creates an illusion of a painting, with their sunlit visage contrasted with the unsullied background. It's most beautiful and most endearing.

Doyoung breaks the hug when he wipes his tear, leaving visible watermarks on Jaehyun's shirt. He laughs it off, saying, "I can't believe the first thing I do after I meet you is cry."

Jaehyun laughs with him and helps him wipe his tears. He concentrates only on Doyoung's face. "You say you're crying and you're still cuter than ever. How is that possible?"

This remark earns Jaehyun a slap on his chest. Doyoung turns his back on Jaehyun out of shyness and silently complains. "You know what? Let's take a seat. I don't want other people looking at me while I'm a mess."

From the background, an avid viewer approaches them. He says, "Two slices of cake and two cups of coffee, I assume?" They look at him at the same time and it turns out to be the bubbly Nana who can't stop smiling after seeing them both together. "I'm afraid you can't get mocha latte though, the barista seems to be in an important business right now."

Doyoung throws his head on the side out of embarrassment, recognizing Jaemin's allusion to him. It takes Jaehyun a while to realize the insinuation. When he does, he immediately asks Doyoung, "You made that coffee? No wonder it tasted so good."

Jaehyun's coyness makes it difficult for Doyoung to respond properly and it only encourages Jaemin's admiration of them. Waiting for his friend's response, Jaehyun gestures to Jaemin a small request. Doyoung notes Jaemin's smile transitioning to a grin. As the waiter backs away, Doyoung shakes all his thoughts, takes a deep breath, and relaxes himself. He's been overthinking since but now he's ready to face his childhood friend. He starts, "So tell me, how was America?"

Stories flow through their conversation. Jaehyun tells Doyoung about his first ever plane ride, the cul-de-sac where they lived, and the difficulties he faced trying to speak English. In return, Doyoung recounts for Jaehyun some highschool experiences including his first dance, the dormitory he stayed in, and the dates he rejected for fear of commitments. It's like the good old times, the days they'd spend chatting in Doyoung's room, stopping only during times when they eat or play. They enjoyed listening to each other, exchanging moments and experiencing them second-hand through narrations. Happy moments such as this could only go so far. Jaehyun doesn't mistake it when he hears Doyoung afraid of being in relationships. He knows that he's partly to blame, so he takes his place to apologize, "I'm sorry for leaving like that, Doyoungie."

"Please tell me why," Doyoung pleads, "you never said goodbye to me directly." The joy fades from Doyoung's face as it is being replaced by sullen sobriety. His sharp gaze is focused on Jaehyun, cold and emotionless, painful to endure. It's about time Jaehyun confesses the decision he regrets the most.

"I was afraid," he says. "That time, I tried to escape from it but I was already defeated. I became selfish." Jaehyun's statements sound his sincerity. He holds Doyoung's hand, dearly like it is fragile, and speaks with rue, "Forgive me for hurting you, Doyoungie."

Jaehyun couldn't look straight at Doyoung. He's aware of the piercing stare that could tear him any moment. He could only listen to his reply. "You know, I cried," Doyoung admits. "After reading your letter, I did not know what to do. I never learned how to be alone because you were always there, until you left me so suddenly." Jaehyun feels Doyoung grasp his hand back in a soft grip. "I felt betrayed."

If a thousand more apologies would make a difference, Jaehyun would say sorry to Doyoung over and over again. Jaehyun is ready to sacrifice anything for his friend's forgiveness, only if he knows what the other desires. His eyes water, forming drops of dreary. "I'm sorry, Doie, I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave either but there was nothing I could do. Believe me, I did what I could as a child."

"Like talking to Gongmyung-hyung?" Doyoung presumes. "He told me about it. Thank you for that, by the way. Hyung never left my side whenever he heard me crying in the middle of the night."

"If it helps you feel better," Jaehyun replies, "I cried every night too, thinking of you."

🐰🍑

"Gongmyung-hyung!" Jaehyun calls his friend's older brother. They're not exactly close but they've had few interactions in the past, usually him joining games with Doyoung. It comes as a bit of a surprise for Gongmyung that Jaehyun wants to talk to him. "I'm going to tell you something."

"What is it, Jaehyun?" the older asks. "Did Doyoung do something?"

Jaehyun shakes his head. "It's not that, hyung. I have a secret. Promise me you wouldn't tell Doyoung." Jaehyun holds his pinky up to Gongmyung's chest level.

If it is rare for Gongmyung to converse with Jaehyun, it is rarer for him to see the other with a serious face. He's usually playful, always showing off his dimples to everyone. He intertwines Jaehyun's pinky with his, sealing a promise of secrecy.

"I'm leaving soon and I don't know how to tell Doyoung." Jaehyun reveals promptly. Gongmyung can't hide his surprise upon hearing it, especially because he expects Doyoung to be dismayed when he finds out.

"Do you have a plan?" Gongmyung asks. "Why are you telling me this and not Doyoung anyway?"

"I don't want to see Doyoung sad," Jaehyun feels miserable as he says it. He'll be leaving his friend, without directly saying goodbye. "I'm here to request your help, hyung."

Jaehyun shows a folded piece of paper from his pocket. It's obvious the moment Gongmyung lays his eyes on it that it's a letter, probably Jaehyun's last to his friend. The younger clarifies, "I'm leaving this on the plushie I gave him tomorrow. That's our last day. Please make sure he finds it."

"Are you sure about this?" Gongmyung hesitates, but he empathizes with Jaehyun. A child could only do so much so he tries to understand Jaehyun's situation. He could see Jaehyun feeling weaker by the second.

"Yes, hyung," Jaehyun affirms. He does not forget the more important reason for talking to Doyoung's older brother. "But that's the only thing I want to ask you, hyung. I want you to promise me."

"Promise what?"

"Please promise me that you won't allow Doyoung to be sad, even after this. I know that he'll miss me because I'll miss him too... If ever he cries, please console him in my place. He likes it when I rub circles in his back."

Jaehyun pauses to wipe his own tears but he continues, "Please tell him that I'll come back, and I'll look for him. I can't stop us from leaving right now but— but when I grow up, I will do my best to find him even if it's the last thing I'll do. I— Promise me you'll make him happy everyday, hyung. Please do."

Gongmyung surrounds Jaehyun with his arms, comforting him the way he was told Doyoung would appreciate. Jaehyun lets out his sobs freely, safe in his Gongmyung-hyung's care. Whatever Jaehyun asked for today, Gongmyung was already planning to do. He loved his brother and upon hearing Jaehyun's request, he realizes that his friend loves Doyoung too, very much. Jaehyun said it simply and plainly, but it was as heartfelt as young love. Gongmyung tells him, "I'll do it, but keep your end of the promise, okay?"

"I will. I promise."

🐰🍑

Doyoung hasn't come to terms with Jaehyun yet. There's something missing and he doesn't know what. He begins to ask questions again. "Didn't you ever think of sending a message? You could have at least sent me a letter and I would've appreciated it. It might've helped me accept what happened."

This shocks Jaehyun, who made sure that he never missed the monthly postcard, not even once. He meticulously wrote all of his letters with what he thought to be his most wonderful stories, pasting the best stamp he collected on each one. It was his effort in making his long distance friend in his own little way. It was a vow that he kept unbroken. A perplexed look meets Doyoung. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Doyoung asserts. "You promised me in your letter that it won't be the last one."

"I sent letters to you every month!" Jaehyun exclaims. He takes out his phone and swipes through his gallery to show Doyoung the pictures of his letters. They are all handwritten and had long messages in them, and Doyoung missed every single one. He suddenly feels sorry for his accusations, proven wrong by what Jaehyun is showing him. His friend lets him examine each picture and read certain excerpts, one hand on the phone and the other one covering his mouth. Doyoung still has a lot of tears left to cry today.

While observing Doyoung browse through his photos, Jaehyun realizes why Doyoung never received any of his letters. He connects the dots from what he's heard and what he's seen. It makes sense that the stories he told Doyoung earlier didn't dawn a déjà vu, despite him narrating it before in his papered messages. It's unfortunate that none of those messages reached their addressee, and it's probably because Jaehyun had the wrong address all along. He flashes back to his visit to Jinyoung days ago, where he thought he'd find Doyoung and where he had always sent the letters. He laughs at the thought of Jinyoung perusing through his childish rants, if he even did, and not throw them away. Meanwhile, Doyoung, not being able to contain his tears from flowing, starts weeping. Silently, he says sorry.

Jaehyun stands up from his seat and moves beside Doyoung. He hovers his arm over Doyoung's back and rubs circles on it with his palm. His friend puts the phone down and uses both arms to encircle him. Jaehyun accepts it gladly. Jaehyun consoles him, "I'm sorry. I think all the letters went to the wrong house. Don't worry, I'll rewrite all of them if you want."

In the comfort of Jaehyun's space, Doyoung laughs softly. He tells Jaehyun, "It's not your fault. You don't have to do that." He cuddled Jaehyun closer. "I'm sorry if I was harsh on you. It's just— I was hurt, and I was too quick to blame." Doyoung does not hide his emotions further. This time, he's the one being honest to Jaehyun.

"You know, Jaehyun," Doyoung continues, "I feel really comfortable right now. I know I used to hug you a lot before but this feels different. I've hugged Jeno and Jaemin before but it doesn't comfort me the same way. We haven't seen each other for almost a decade but I feel safe right now in your arms. I've missed your warmth, your baby powder scent, and your forehead kisses. Give me one, will you?"

Jaehyun follows as Doyoung requests. He raises Doyoung's chin to get a full view of his face and holds on to it for a moment. He saves this portrait of Doyoung's unfiltered beauty in his mind. When Doyoung closes his eyes, Jaehyun does it too before bestowing his friend his solicited affection. The kiss lingers for a second and it grants Doyoung the absolute moment of healing. He was more than willing to forgive Jaehyun, he admits, and now, he finally does. He leans on his friend's ear and whispers, "I miss you, Peachy."

Jaehyun smiles at his peachiest and says it back, "I missed you too, Bunny."

🐰🍑

Doyoung reads the letter Jaehyun left on his plushie.

" _My dear Doie,_

" _It's me, peachy Jae. I wanted to say goodbye to you directly but I can't. I'm sorry, Doie. I just don't want to see your sad face. I don't like it when you're not happy and I'd hate it more if I'm the reason for it. I'll be leaving this with the plushie I gave you. I hope you find it and it doesn't get lost._

" _Remember that one time we were playing on the school playground? We were on the swing and I told you to push it for me. That's when you called me out because I always do the fun parts. I'm sorry I was really rude to you back then but you helped me learn a lesson! Thanks to you, I became more considerate. Yay! After that, we took turns. I sat and you pushed and you sat and I pushed and it was all so fun. I still remember our promise back then. We're going to have a lot of happy moments together and we're going to enjoy all of it! Maybe not now but sooooon. I can't wait, Doie._

" _I'm sorry I had to leave. Eomma told me that she needed to work somewhere far and I can't leave Eomma. I asked her if we can stay but she said it's important. I cried when she said we had to move. I can't imagine going to a new place without you. How will I make friends there? What if they don't like me? I really really really wanted to stay, Doie. Believe me. If only we could take you and Mrs. Kim there too, we would have but Eomma said we can't._

" _Don't be lonely after I leave okay? You know I'm going to be thinking of you so don't miss me too much! If you do, I'm going to miss you too and I might cry. I know you have other friends like Tennie and Kun. You can play with them since I'm not there but I'll still be your favorite friend, okay? Don't replace me, Doie! You'll be my one and only favorite friend no matter what. I don't care who I meet where we're going, you're the bestest friend I've ever had._

" _You know, I already talked to Gongmyung-hyung. He'll be taking care of you since he's your hyung. I'm going to miss hyung too, not as much as you though because we're not as close. If you ever get sad, I told him what to do so you won't be sad for long. You should always be happy, Doie. I like it when you smile. You're so cute._

" _I think I said a lot already. Tomorrow, I'll ask you to play hide and seek with me, but I'll be the one looking for you. Don't worry, Doie, I'll find you even if you're on the other side of the world. I promise that I will come back. Greet me when I do, okay? I'm going to hug you very very tight. While I'm away, I'll be sending you letters and tell you everything. Pinky swear._

" _I'll miss you, Doie. I wish I won't be away for so long. I love you!_

" _\- Peachy Jae_ "

🐰🍑

Doyoung and Jaehyun are currently sitting side-by-side, with Doyoung's head on Jaehyun's shoulder. They're still taking pleasure in their one-of-a-kind reunion. Jaemin arrives at their table with a wide grin plastered on his face. Doyoung is aware of the waiter's teasing stares but he doesn't mind. He's already having enough fun with his friend.

Jaemin places the slices of cake and cups of coffee on the table neatly. He bows gently after and says, "Please enjoy your date," before he backs away slowly. Jaehyun thanks him for the sweet compliment and the waiter slips a comment. “You can call me Jaemin, by the way.”

Jaehyun paws Doyoung's head, guiding it as he gets up. He invites, "Let's have a snack, shall we?"

He rearranges the cups and plates so they can eat properly without moving seats. The first spoonful of cake Jaehyun chunked doesn't go to his own mouth. He turns to Doyoung and tells him, "Doyoungie, say ahhh.~"

Not knowing how to react, Doyoung bites his lips but he later does as Jaehyun instructs and opens his mouth as wide as possible. Jaehyun feeds him and looks proud of himself for what he's done. Two colors invade Doyoung's face, pink from the flush and brown from the melted frosting. Jaehyun uses his thumb to wipe the latter, intensifying the hue of fhe former. They persist with these sappy interactions throughout their meal.

The older is first to finish his slide. Wiping off his lips with the tissue reserved on the table. He sips from his coffee before disturbing the silence. "Hey Jaehyun, I'd like to show you something."

From his small backpack, Doyoung pulls a fluffy surprise. A bunny plushie rests on his hand, whispers perked up and mouth curled to a smile. It’s the first gift Jaehyun gave him on his birthday. “Aren’t you glad to meet him again?” Doyoung asks. “I took care of him while you’re away. Whenever I missed you, I talked to him but he never replies.” Jaehyun bumps the bunny’s nose with his finger, making it stumble, but they both catch it on time, preventing it from falling to Jaehyun’s unfinished slice of cake.

“You’re not the only one with a surprise.” Jaehyun reaches his bag from across the table and squishes out an unreal peach. It was Doyoung’s return gift which he also gave on Jaehyun’s birthday. He presses it on Doyoung’s cheeks which rivaled its fluffiness. Doyoung pushes it away from his face, remarking, “Competitive as ever I see.”

“Only out of spite,” Jaehyun corrects. “That’s not the only peach I have for you though.” Jaehyun raises his eyebrows to provoke Doyoung, the latter responding by slapping his shoulder. Jaehyun smiles, moves his cheeky face closer to his friend, and clarifies, “I meant this. Look!” The close distance retains the pink taint on Doyoung’s face as he gets shier.

“Finish your food first, will you?” Doyoung obliges Jaehyun. The younger does so, with his happiness still obvious in his expressions and it makes Doyoung happy too, in a way he can’t understand.

🐰🍑

The last customer of the café leaves. Jaehyun has spent half of his day sitting on the same brown couch and it’s definitely not most comfortable but he finds the worth of it in being with his childhood friend. In fact, he might as well ditch the “childhood” part, seeing that the decade they were away from each other didn’t seem to affect them as much as he expected. A confirmation would make him feel so much better though.

He helps Doyoung and the two others in cleaning up the café, arranging the furnitures, and rechecking everything else. There are times when he would gaze at Doyoung and notice how he interacts with Nono. He projects himself on Nono, imagining how that could be eventually him who gives Doyoung constant excitement. They appear to be really close and cozy, with Doyoung letting the other on a few hugs here and there. When Jaehyun gets the chance, he doesn’t hesitate to ask Doyoung, although demurely, “Hey, Doyoung, who is Jeno to you? Are you two together?”

Doyoung thinks the question silly and laughs at Jaehyun for it. He mocks him, “What do you think Jaehyun? Do you think we look good together?”

“Well,” Jaehyun answers, witty response in mind, “I suppose you’re both beautiful individually so I don’t see a reason why you’d look bad together. Nono is certainly handsome while you, on the other hand…” Jaehyun delays his statement to solicit a reaction from Doyoung which he doesn’t fail to get when Doyoung glares at him intently.

“I’m what, Jaehyun? Say it,” Doyoung commands, not willing to wait another second to hear what’s on Jaehyun’s mind.

“You’re the most adorable being I’ve ever met and I don’t think there’s a single person in this world who could ever challenge that title.” As if he isn’t satisfied with his darling compliment, he cups Doyoung’s cheek with his hand and then pinches it. It startles Doyoung, in a cute kind of way.

Doyoung gulps before he speaks again. “To answer your question,” he says, “there’s only been one man whom I entrusted my whole heart with and it’s not Jeno, no matter how good of a candidate he is. That man almost broke it when he left me.” If this was a competition, Doyoung is certainly not backing down. He is very pleased to entertain Jaehyun with his game.

Jaehyun’s tone changes, understanding Doyoung’s metaphors. “Did that man ever come back and try to look for you in a city of a million people? I think that man deserves some respect, really. Are you still friends with him?”

“Why do you ask that?” is Doyoung’s curious question, intrigued by Jaehyun’s next move.

“Because he wants you two to be more than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader. Thank you for reading this fic. It's the first one I've written so I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos if you want to, I will appreciate it. I'd like to thank my beta readers, [Lau](https://twitter.com/shitlau) and [Janae](https://twitter.com/najaemingle), for helping me. Here are some of my links:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/czenniesense)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/czenniesense)


End file.
